What Would Happen If?
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: What would happen if new born Sesshomaru was taken away from his parents? Read to find out. Complete!
1. Sesshomaru's birth and capture

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Sesshomaru's birth and capture.

In the western lands of feudal Japan are two powerful dog demons. Inutaishou and his first mate Arabell rule over the western lands. Arabell is 5'9'' has long white hair, light gold eyes, a blue crescent moon on her forehead, and one purple stripe on each cheek. And she is three months pregnant with Inutaishou's first pup. Inutaishou is 5'9'' had long white hair that's kept in a high pony tail. He has medium gold eye, and has one jagged blue stripe on each cheek. Inutaishou and Arabell are transformed and are patrolling the western lands. Both Arabell and Inutaishou are kind demons. But they will become angry if they are threatened. And will fight if they have to.

But right now western land are peaceful. So they decide to head back to the castle. Inutaishou hopes that Arabell doesn't go into labor before they get back. Luckily there is a midwife waiting at the castle. It's two weeks into the return trip to the castle. Arabell is due to give birth in two more weeks. It's night Inutaishou and Arabell are untransformed. They have made camp for the night. The two dog demons are sitting by the fire. Inutaishou is sitting behind Arabell with his hands on her round belly. He can feel the pup moving and kicking inside of Arabell's womb. Inutaishou smiled and said "We should get some sleep." Arabell nodded and said "We should sleep in a tree. I don't feel safe on the ground."

They put out the fire. Then they jumped up into a tree and slept on a branch together. They kept alert to any demons in the trees. In the morning Inutaishou and Arabell woke as the sun lit up the sky. They stretched and jumped out of the tree. The two dog demons transformed and continued toward the castle. As they traveled Arabell felt a big kick from her pup. She smiled and said "Calm down in there little one." Inutaishou over at Arabell and asked "Is something wrong dear?" Arabell shook her head and said "Nothing is wrong the pup just gave me a big kick."

Suddenly four huge bear demons appeared in front of Inutaishou and Arabell. The two dog demons growled and started to fight the bear demons. Inutaishou is fighting two bear demons. And Arabell if fighting the other two.Five minutes later both Inutaishou and Arabell killed one bear demon. Suddenly as Inutaishou bit the bear demon he was fighting. He heard Arabell howl in pain. Inutaishou killed the bear demon he was fighting. He ran over to the bear demon Arabel was fighting. Inutaishou killed the bear demon and looked for Arabell. He saw Arabel she's untransformed and is sitting under a tree. Inutaishou untransformed and went over to his mate.

His eyes went wide with concern when he saw a wound on Arabell's pregnant belly. Arabell has a painful look on her face and his breathing heavily. Inutaishou went over to her and took care of her wound. Luckily he know s what to do and what herbs to use. But Arabell is still breathing heavily. She took a breath and said "I think I'm in labor." The demon lord tried to calm her down and stop labor. Despite his effort Arabell's water broke. He picked up his mate and ran. The demon lord hoped to find a village for his mate to give birth at. He ran for only five minutes because he found a village. Inutaishou ran into the village and asked "Is there a priest or priestess?" A man pointed and said "That's the priestess's hut there."

Inutaishou went into the hut and asked "Can you help my mate?" She nodded and asked "Yes I can. What's wrong with her?" The demon lord said "She's in labor." The priestess's eyes went wide and said "Lay her down over there. And I'll get ready." Inutaishou laid her down then sat next to her. The priestess got some herbs, a bucket of water, and knife. She a wet rag on Arabell's forehead. Then she asked "What is your mates name?" The demon lord said "Her name is Arabell." Just then Arabell whimpered and growled lightly. Inutaishou held her hand and ran his fingers through her hair.

As the hours went by Arabel continued to whimper and growl. finally six hours later the priestess said "Push Arabell." Arabell pushed until the priestess told her to stop. The priestess pulled out the pup's head and shoulders. Then she told Arabell to push. Arabell pushed and her pup is born. The pup whimpered and moved. The priestess cut the cord and cleaned off the pup. Then she said "It's a boy." The pup has white hair, gold eyes, two purple stripes on his wrists and cheeks, and has a blue crescent moon mark on his forehead. The priestess wrapped him in a dark blue blanket. She gave the pup to Intaishou. Arabell took a breath and asked "How about Sesshomaru for his name?" The demon lord smiled and said "That's a very good name now rest."

Arabell nodded and closed her eyes and went to sleep. Inutaishou looked at the priestess and asked "What's you name? And may we stay the night?" The priestess and said "My name is Cruella and yes you can stay the night." Inutaishou smiled and looked at his son. Just then Cruella asked "What is your name?" He yawned and said "My name is Inutaishou." Cruella turned around and rolled her eye. She never has liked the demon lord and his mate. And now she has just helped Arabell give birth. As she sat there she decided to get rid of the pup. Cruella stood ad went outside. She got an herb that can make a demon fall into a deep sleep.

Then she went back into her hut. She put some water into a kettle and the herb. Cruella is going to have the demons drink the tea. And once they're asleep. She'll take Sesshomaru and run for it. Three hours later Arabell woke up. She sat up and said "I want to hold Sesshomaru." Inutaishou smiled and gave Sesshomaru to his mate. Arabell held Sesshomaru and said "I can sense that he'll grow up to be a strong man. Just like you dear." Intaishou nodded and smiled lovingly. Cruelly came over with two cups and asked "Would you two like some tea?" The two demons nodded and said "Yes please." They each took a cup from Cruella.

After drinking their tea they gave the cups back. Cruella knew it will take awhile for the herb to start working. So she kept herself busy by doing things around the hut. Finally as it got dark she saw that Inutaishou and Arabell are asleep. She quietly walked up to Arabell and took Sesshomaru. Cruella held Sesshomaru in her arms and ran for it. Even though it's dark Cruella kept running. Sesshomaru has woken up and is whimpering. Just then Cruella stopped at the well. This well is two miles away from the bone eater's well. Cruella looked at Sesshomaru and said "With you out of the way. Lord Inutaishou has no heir." She wrote the pup's name on the blanket.

Then she held Sesshomaru over the well and dropped him into the well. After Cruella dropped Sesshomaru into the well. She left to find a new village to hid in. In the morning Inutaishou and Arabell woke. The female demon realized that she doesn't have her pup. Arabell panicked and said "Inutaishou Sesshomaru is gone." The two dog demons left Cruella's hut following Cruella's scent. They followed the scent to a well. Arabell started to cry and said "She dropped him into the well like trash." Inutaishou growled and jumped into the well.

Once at the bottom he didn't see Sesshomaru So he sighed and climbed out of the well. Arabell looked at her mate and asked "Did you ind him?" The demon lord shook his head and said "No I didn't. I think he was transported to a different time." With that said the two demons headed home without their son.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 2.  



	2. Sesshomaru is discovered in a old well

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thank you I'm glad that you like my story. 

**Chapter 2**

Sesshomaru is discovered in a old well.

When Sesshomaru hit the bottom of he started to cry lightly. He is in a well in the country side of Tokyo. Tokyo isn't the busy city we know today. It won't be for seven hundred years. Not far the well is a small farm. In the hut is a middle aged couple. Their names are Bana and Kato. Bana is 5'6'' has blond hair and blue eyes. And Kato is 5'8'' has red hair and green eyes. Bana and Kato are in mourning because their newborn son died. All they as far as babies are puppies. Their big black husky Midnight has nine puppies. Bana and Kato are comforting each other. Just then Midnight got up and left the hut. She went over to the well and heard crying. The black husky looked into the well and saw a baby. Midnight ran back into the hut and barked.

Kato looked at Midnight and asked "What's the matter girl?" The husky barked and left the hut with Kato right behind her. Midnight lead Kato to the well and looked down into the well. Kato looked into the well and saw a little bundle. He climbed down into the well. Kato picked up the little bundle and climbed out of the well. Once put of the well he patted Midnight. Then he and Midnight returned to the hut. Kato walked walked up to Bana and said "Look at what Midnight found." Bana looked at the bundle in Kato's arm. When she saw his markings and pointed ears. Bana said "Kato I don't think it's human." Her husband looked at the bundle and saw the marking and pointed ears. Then he said "You're right it isn't human. It's a dog demon."

Bana looked at the little dog demon. She sighed and asked "I wonder why it was in the well?" Kato shrugged and said "I don't know but he's ours now." Bana took the bundle and said "Let's be sure on the sex of the pup." She laid the pup on their bed and unwrapped the blanket. Her and Kato's eyes went wide when they saw that the pup is a boy. Bana got a cloth diaper and put it on the pup. After diapering the pup he started to whimper. Kato picked him up and rocked the pup. Bana was about to fold the pup's blanket when she saw the name Sesshomaru on the blanket.

She said "Look at what's written on the blanket Kato. He looked, read it, and said "Hmm Sesshomaru must be his name." She smiled and said "Our little Sesshomaru." Just then Sesshomaru started to fuss. So Kato gave him to Bana. She loosened her kimono and held Sesshomaru up to her breast. He suckled a little bit. Then turned away with a sour look on his face. Bana sighed and said "Oh no he doesn't like my breast milk." Kato got some bottles and went outside. A few minutes later he came back. Kato smiled and said "Let's try goat's and cow's milk." First they tried cow's milk but Sesshomaru didn't like it. Then they tried goat's milk but the pup spit it out.

Bana sighed and said "He doesn't like my breast milk, cow's milk, or goat's milk." Kato nodded and asked "How else is he going to get the calcium and nutrition he needs?" Just then they looked at Midnight and her puppies. They decided to try Midnight's milk. So Bana laid Sesshomaru next to one of Midnight's nipples. Midnight sniffed the pup and pushed him closer to her. Sesshomaru latched onto Midnight's nipple and started to nurse. Both Bana and Kato took a sigh of relief. Then they sat back and watched the pups nurse. When Sesshomaru was done he shivered. Bana picked him up and got some clothes for Sesshomaru. Once she dressed him she laid him back down with Midnight.

Bana laid him with Midnight so he can nurse when he wants. And Midnight doesn't seem to mind another pup to take care of. After nursing again Sesshomaru curled up in Midnight's black fur. Two months have passed and Midnight's nine puppies are ready to leave Midnight. But there is one pup that still needs her. And that pup is Sesshomaru. Midnight has bonded with Sesshomaru. So much that when Bana takes Sesshomaru to change his diaper. Midnight would whimper until Bana gave him back to her. Kato is at Tokyo he's there to get a few things and to find good homes for Midnight's pups. It's evening and Kato came back with one pup. The pup is a gray male.

Kato and Bana decide to keep the pup and named him Smoke. They made dinner and ate together. While Midnight, Smoke, and Sesshomaru slept. Bana sighed and said "Since Sesshomaru is a dog demon. We'll have to home school him." Kato nodded and said "I know he's probably the only dog demon in this time period." What Bana and Kato doesn't know is that. There are other dog demons in that time period in different countries. And maybe one of these years Sesshomaru will meet his own kind. Ten months have passed and Sesshomaru is one year old. He can walk, talk, has his baby teeth, has little claws, and can eats solids. Sesshomaru calls Bana mother and calls Kato father.

He calls Midnight and Smoke by their names. Right now Sesshomaru is outside with Midnight, Smoke, and Kato. He is playing with Smoke while Midnight watched. Kato is feeding the animals, mucking out the stale, and giving the animals water. In the hut Bana is a birthday cake and dinner. Sesshomaru reminds his step parents that he's a dog demon everyday. He does that by his strength, markings, and when he kills small animals. That evening Kato, Midnight, Smoke, and Sesshomaru went into the hut. Bana took the cake over to the counter. Then she put dinner on the table.

Kato gave Midnight and Smoke their food. The the family sat down and ate dinner. After eating dinner Bana and Kato washed the dishes. While Sesshomaru laid down with Midnight and Smoke. After the dishes were done. Kato and Bana took the cake to the table. Then they said "Come here Sesshomaru." He went to over to them. Bana and Kato sang happy birthday and Sesshomaru blow out the candle. Then they had birthday cake then Sesshomaru went to play. In the feudal era instead of celebrating Inutaishou and Arabell are comforting each other. Inutaishou found Cruella two months ago. She told Inutaishou why she dropped Sesshomaru into the well.

After she told him Inutaishou killed Cruella. Just then Arabell said "I just hope Sesshomaru is being taken care of." Inutaishou sighed sadly and said "Me too dear me too. Back in modern Japan Sesshomaru is asleep. Bana and Kato got ready for and into bed. They knew that Sesshomaru might get up and go to his bed. Or he'll just sleep on the floor with Midnight and Smoke. In the morning Bana and Kato woke the roster crowed. Bana got up and made breakfast. While Kato woke up Sesshomaru then went outside to do his chores. After breakfast was done Bana called Kato in. Then after Kato ate he went back outside.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 3.  



	3. Events in Sesshomaru's life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (And thank you Kayanaka Maru for naming the sword in this story.)

**Chapter 3**

**Events in Sesshomaru's life.**

**Five years old**

Sesshomaru is now five years old. He has started his home schooling. The young dog demon wonders why he isn't going to school like other kids. So he went up to Bana and Kato and asked "Mother, Father how come I'm not going to school like other kids?" Kato and Bana sighed and said "Because you're not not like other kids. You aren't even human you're a dog demon Sesshomaru. Midnight found you in the old well five years ago." Sesshomaru nodded and said ""Oh I see." Kato smiled and said "But we love you like if you were our blood son." The young dog demon hugged his step parents. Then he went to go play.

**Ten years old**

Ten year old Sesshomaru is outside at a grave crying. The grave is Midnight's she was like a second mother to him. If it weren't for her letting him nurse as a baby. He probably would of died. Because he didn't like another kind of milk. Sitting next to Sesshomaru is Midnight's ten year old son Smoke. And next to Smoke is two year old Snow. Kato and Bana are looking out of the window feeling sorry for their son.

**Sixteen years old**

Once again Sesshomaru is outside crying at a grave. This time Smoke has died. Sitting next to the young demon is eight year old Snow. With Snow is a litter of six puppies. Snow was bred with a gray husky named Silver. Smoke was like a brother to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is done with his home schooling, He has completed all of the grades he needed to. Kato has taught Sesshomaru how to use a bow and arrows so he can hunt. The young demon even helps Kato with the chores.

And Bana has been teaching Sesshomaru. How to prepare and cook his food. And she also been teaching him how to sew. So he can repair his clothes.

**Eighteen years old**

There is a war raging in Japan and Sesshomaru wants to go in Kato's place. He knows his sixty year old step father wouldn't survive. So he has covered up his markings. Bana gave Sesshomaru her father's armor. The young demon's companion Snow has died last year. She was killed by a wolf. He didn't find her body but he did find her fur. So he buried Snow's fur next to Smoke's and Midnight's graves. Now Sessohmaru has Snow's four year old son Drake. Today he is getting ready to go. Kato has decided to give Sesshomaru a sword. He found a long box and then went up to his son. Even though the young demon is eighteen. He isn't fully grown yet right now he's 5'5''.

But Kato and Bana knew Sesshomaru is strong enough to fight in the war. Kato put down the box and looked at Sesshomaru. His long white hair is in a high pony tail. He is wearing black and purple clothes and Bana's father's armor. And his markings aren't visible. Kato smiled and said "Come here my boy." The young demon walked up to Kato and asked "What do you need Father." Kato opened the box revealing a sword. Then he said "This sword has been passed down through my family for generations. And I want you to have it." Sesshomaru took the sword out of the box and asked "What is the sword's name?"

Kato smiled and said "It's name is Tokesaiga." Sesshomaru nodded and left. He promised to write every day. To let Bana and Kato know he's ok.

**Twenty-two years old**

The war is finally over and Sesshomaru is on his way home. When he got home Drake greeted him. The young demon went into the hut. He looked around and said "Mother, Father I'm home." When he didn't see them in the house he went outside. He went to the chicken coop first. Sesshomaru went into the coop and smelled blood and wolves. His eyes went wide when he saw dead chickens and his parents. Sesshomaru cried as he buried his parents. Then he got mad and started to track down the wolves. Drake stayed at the hut while Sesshomaru tracked down the wolves. Six minutes later Sesshomaru found the wolf pack.

He growled and approached the pack. The wolves growled also. Ten minutes later Sesshomaru is at home taking care of his wounds. Then he laid down on his bed and went to sleep. And Drake curled up on the floor and went to sleep.

**Five hundred years old**

Sesshomaru is now 5'8'' and is five hundred years old. He's been living alone on his parents farm. All of the animals are dead. But he always has a dog as a companion. Right now he has a gray and white husky named Storm. He's outside near the well. Suddenly it seemed like the well was calling him. He went over and looked into the well. When he saw a piece of paper. Sesshomaru called for Storm and had him get the paper. Once he got the paper he unfolded it. It's a note that says.

Dear Sesshomaru

My name is Inutaishou I'm your father and the lord of the western lands of feudal Japan. You're probably wondering how you got to where ever you are. Well an evil priestess took you away form you mother and I. Of course you were just a new born when it happened. Speaking of your mother her name was Arabell. But she died one hundred years ago. But I have a new mate that's four months pregnant. Oh happy five hundredth birthday my son.

sincerely,

Inutaishou

**Seven hundred years old**

Sesshomaru is outside near the well again. When he felt drawn to it. He went to the well and called his black husky named Nightmare. The dog went down into the well. Then came out with a sword and a note. He unfolded the note which says.

Dear Sesshomaru

My name is Totosai. I'm our father's friend. I have some bad new. Your father has just died while saving his second mate and new born son. The sword with this note is Tenseiga. Tenseiga can save 100 souls with one stroke. Hope you come home soon.

Goodbye

Totosai

Sesshomaru and Nightmare went into the hut. He unsheathed Tenseiga and looked at it. After looking at Tenseiga he sheathed it. Even though he never met his real mother and father he felt sad. He went to his bed laid down and went to sleep.

**Seven hundred and fifty years old**

In the feudal era Inuyasha Sesshomaru's half brother. Was pinned to a tree. But was freed by a girl named Kagome. He's met a fox demon name Shippo, a monk named Miroku, and a demon slayer named Sango. They are on a journey to collect jewel shards. And to kill an evil demon named Naraku. In present times Sesshomaru has gotten an invention to a place to meet people like him. But what he doesn't know that it's a trap. Once he arrived he was amazed by the number of demons.

Just then he saw humans in white lab coats. He remembered Bana telling him not to trust people like that. Just then he bumped into a dark skinned female dog demon. He turned around to see that she has black hair, brown eyes, and a black star on her forehead. She is 5'7'' which is an inch shorter that Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru swallowed and said "I'm sorry please excuse me." The demoness smiled and said "It's ok."

* * *

Coming soon chapter 4  



	4. Sesshomaru meets Isis and goes home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thank you for your review. I'm so glad that you like my story.

Dragoon182: Thank you for reviewing my story sis. I'm glad you like it.

**Chapter 4**

Sesshomaru meets Isis and goes home.

Sesshomaru shyly asked "What's your name?" The demoness smiled and said "My name is Isis my real home is ancient Egypt." The young demon nodded and said "My name is Sesshomaru my real home is feudal Japan." Sesshomaru and Isis took turns. Of telling each other what they know about their real parents. Just then Sesshomaru saw more people in lab coats. He looked at Isis and said "You and the others might want to get out of here." Isis nodded and got the other demons. While she did that Sesshomaru went up to the people in lab coats. He glared at them and asked "Why are you people here?" One man smirked and said "We're here to capture you demons."

Sesshomaru turned around and yelled "Isis you and the others run for it!" Isis and the other demons ran for it. Then the young demon went to run. But the scientists jumped and and brought Sesshomaru to his knees. They tried to put a shock collar on him while he struggled. Finally they got the collar on him. They pressed a button and shocked him until he was unconscious. Just then snuck back in and watched as the scientists took Sesshomaru away. Then she followed the scientists to see what they're going to do with him. She followed them to a white building. As they put Sesshomaru in a cell he came too. They pressed the button to shock Sesshomaru.

Isis covered her ears when Sesshomaru howled. Soon he is unconscious again. She had no choice but to wait for the scientists to leave. Finally an hour later they left. Isis snuck up to Sesshomaru's cell. She unsheathed Tokesaiga and cut the collar off of Sesshomaru. Then she sheathed the sword. Isis then shook Sesshomaru trying to wake him up. After a few minutes Sesshomaru finally woke. He opened his eyes and asked "Isis is that you?" She nodded and said "Come on we have to get out of here." The young demon stood and followed Isis out of the building. Once out of the building Isis lead Sesshomaru to her home.

At Isis's house she took care of Sesshomaru's minor wounds. The young demon sighed and said "I should go to my real home. It's to dangerous to stay." Isis nodded and said "Have a safe trip." Sesshomaru looked at Isis and said "Come with me." The demoness blushed and asked "Are you sure it's ok if I do?" Sesshomaru nodded and said "I'm sure." Isis left the room and changed into a white kimono. Then Sesshomaru lead Isis to his hut. Once at his hut he changed into white and red clothes. Then put on the armor Bana gave him. He got Tenseiga and Tokesaiga and got ready to go. Sesshomaru walked up to Isis and asked "Are you ready to go?" The demoness smiled and said "Yes I am." Sesshomaru lead Isis to the well

The young demon held the demoness's hand and jumped into the well. A blue light surrounded the two demons. When the light disappeared the saw vines. So they climbed out of the well. When they got out of the well they saw a forest.

* * *

Miles away Inuyasha and his friends have made camp. Just then Totosai and his bull appeared. The group looked up and said "Hello Totosai." He said "Hello everyone I'm here to talk to you guys and Inuyasha." Inuyasha jumped down from his tree. Totosai cleared his throat and said "Inuyasha you have an older half brother." Inuyasha's eyes went wide. 

Then Totosai said "His name is Sesshomaru. And 750 years ago when he was born taken away from. Your father and his mother. A priestess that hated you father and his mother. Took him and dropped him into a well that is two miles from the bone eaters well." Kagome asked "What happened to him?" Totosai sighed and said "'The master thought Sesshomaru was transported to a different time." Then Sango asked "Do you know what Sesshomaru looked like?" Totosai nodded and said "The master told me that Sesshomaru has white hair, gold eyes, two purple on his writs and cheeks, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead." Miroku sighed and said "I hope when he returns. That he has a weapon of some sort."

Totosai nodded and said "He does I dropped the Tenseiga into the well he was dropped into." Kagome asked "Which time period do you thing the well leads to?" Totosai scratched his head and said "Since it's not far from the bone eaters well. It's possible it leads to your. But it could be out in the country side." Inuyasha looked at Totosai and asked "Do you think my brother will return to where he belongs." After talking Totsai left. Then the group bedded down for the night.Miles away Sesshomaru and Isis have also bedded down for the night.

* * *

In the morning with Inuyasha's group. They have eaten and packed up. Miroku put out the fire and asked "Inuyasha should we go see if your brother has returned yet?" 

The hanyou shook his head and said "No not right now. First we kill Naraku. Then we look for Sesshomaru." So the group headed off towards where Naraku's hideout is. With Sesshomaru and Isis they are standing on a high cliff. They are looking for a group to travel with. When they didn't see a group they went to the next high cliff. At the next cliff they couldn't help but to be amazed. As they looked at the scenery. Isis saw a glimmer of silvery white a few miles away. She tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder and said "I see a group." He looked over where Isis is pointing.

The young demon nodded and said "Let's catch up to them." With that said the two demons took off.

* * *

Suddenly with Inuyasha's group Kilala growled. The group stopped and looked to see what Kilala's growling at. When they didn't see anything they turned back around to keep going. But when Kilala growled and hissed they knew something was wrong. So they turned around again. Just then they saw two tall figures heading toward them. Inuyasha growled and said "They're both demons." When the two demons became visible Inuyasha saw the taller demon's markings. Kagome gasped and asked "Inuyasha didn't Totosai tell us that your brother has those same markings?" 

Inuyasha nodded and stepped up next to Kilala. He looked at the two demons and asked "What do you want? And what are your names?" The young demon said " My friend and I are looking for a group that knows the area to travel with. And my friend's name is Isis and my name is Sesshomaru." The hanyou's eyes went wide and said "Sesshomaru you're finally home." Amazed that a half demon knows his name. He asked "How do you know my name?" Inuyasha smiled and said "I'm your half brother Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said "I knew I had a younger half brother. But I didn't know his name." The two brothers stood there absorbing the fact that they have finally met each other.

Then they ran up to each other and hugged. Sesshomaru pulled away and said "I'm so glad I finally met you. And it feels good to be home." Inuyasha nodded and said "Come you and your friend can join my group." The hanyou walked up to his group. He smiled and said "These are my friends Kagome from modern Japan, Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the monk, Shippo the fox demon, and Kilala the cat demon." Isis and Sesshomaru bowed their heads and said "Nice to meet you all." With the introductions done the group headed off. They traveled until it got dark. Then they made camp.

While the group got to know Isis. The two brothers left to go talk. Inuyasha has told Sesshomaru what has happened to him so far. Now Sesshomaru is telling Inuyasha what has happened to him so far. After Sesshomaru was done Inuyasha asked "Will you help us defeat Naraku?" Sesshomaru nodded and said "Yes I will."

* * *

Coming soon the last chapter.  



	5. Naraku's death and the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: I'm so glad that you really liked chapter 4. Here's chapter 5 for you. 

**Chapter 5**

Naraku's death and the end.

It's been three weeks since Sesshomaru and Isis joined Inuyasha's group. The brothers have bounded quickly. For the past three weeks they've been training after they make camp. Right now they have made camp four miles away from Naraku's hideout. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Isis are all training. Isis doesn't have a weapon but she's very strong. She can summon a sand storm, monsoonal rain, and extreme heat. And it's all thanks to being a Egyptian dog demon. Sesshomaru and Isis have also grown closer together. That night as they sat around the fire. Miroku yawned and asked "When are we going to challenge Naraku?" Inuyasha also yawned and said "We should train for one more week. Then challenge Naraku."

Sesshomaru nodded and said "Yes we should." Kagome looked at the group and asked "When we do fight Naraku what is our plan?" Miroku sighed and said "I think Sango, Isis, and I should take on Kagura and Kanna. And Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome should fight Naraku." Everyone agreed to the plan and went to sleep. In the morning they all woke and has something to eat. Then they got their weapons and started to train. Since Isis doesn't have weapon. She went to the lake to test her powers. The demoness stood next to the lake. Her eyes glowed red and said "Egyptian extreme heat." A sun beam appeared and dried up the lake. Then Isis said "Monsoonal rains." Clouds appeared and it started to rain heavily.

When the lake was filled with water she took a break. After taking a break Isis stood up. Her eyes glowed red again. She growled and said "Egyptian sand storm." The wind picked up and blew the sand around. She had the sand blow around her then around the lake. Then her eyes turned back to normal and went back to camp. Once she got back she saw that Shippo and Kilala are the only ones there. She figured that the others are still training. Isis looked at the fox and cat demon and asked "How about we go to the village?" Shippo said "Sure we can get something to eat. Come on Kilala."

With that said the three demons went to the village. Once there they walked through the market place. They got some food to eat later, a ball of yarn for Kilala, a new top for Shippo, and Isis got a purple kimono. After paying for everything they headed back to camp. The villagers were amazed of how nice the dog, fox, and cat demon were. So they decided that not all demons are evil. Once back at camp there still isn't anyone there. So Isis went behind a tree and changed into her new kimono. Then she made a fire and started to cook. When Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru smelled food they headed back to camp. When they got back they noticed Isis's new kimono.

Sesshomaru hugged her and asked "Where did you get the kimono?" The demoness smiled and said "Kilala, Shippo, and I went to the village. I got some food and this kimono, Shippo got a new top, and got Kilala a ball of yarn." After the food was done cooking they ate. After eating they went to bed. One week has passed Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Isis, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are ready to fight. They left Shippo and Kilala at camp. The group isn't far from Naraku's hideout. When they arrived at Naraku's hideout. Inuyasha growled, unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and said "Come out and fight Naraku." Just then Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and the saimyosho appeared.

Kanna and Kagura took on Sango, Miroku, and Isis. While Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome faced Naraku. Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and asked "Inuyasha who is your new friend?" Inuyasha sneered and said "He is no friend he's my brother." Customariness nodded and unsheathed Tokesaiga. And Kagome got ready with her bow and arrows. Inuyasha ran forward and broke through Naraku's barrier. Sango, Miroku, and Isis killed Kagura and Kanna. Miroku found Kohaku Sango's brother. But the shard in his back is gone. Isis found a dead shard less Koga. And Sango found a dead Kikyo.

Just then Isis head Kagome yell "Get away from me!" She ran up to Kagome and saw the saimyosho around her. Isis's glowed red and said "Egyptian sand storm." A cloud of dust appeared and swirled the saimyosho. Naraku saw what Isis was doing and sent an attack at Kagome. The demoness saw the attack and moved her sand storm to block it. But some of the saimyosho got loose and stung Isis. Sesshomaru swung Tokesaiga and said "Dragon fire." Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and said "Diamond Spear." The attacks killed Naraku. Kagome found the jewel and added the shards she has. And now the jewel is whole again. Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to revive Kohaku. But he couldn't revive Koga and Kikyo. So Miroku buried them.

Just then Isis collapsed. Sesshomaru ran over and picked her up. When they got back to camp. Kagome looked through her bag for the antidote for the saimyosho poison. She gasped and said "I don't have any antidote." Inuyasha's eyes went wide and said "The closest place to go. Would be the castle of the western lands." Sango had Kilala transform and the group got on her back. Kilala flew as fast as she could. As Kilala flew Sesshomaru held Isis in his arms. She is sweating and her breathing is shallow. Just then the castle appeared. Inuyasha smiled and said "Welcome to our father's castle." Sesshomaru looked and said "You mean we're in the western lands." The hanyou nodded and said "Yes we are."

When Kilala landed they went into the castle. Sesshomaru laid Isis on a bed in a bedroom. While Kagome looked for the antidote. Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Kohaku didn't stay. They said their good byes and left for the demon slayers village. Once she found the antidote Kagome went into Isis's room. Kagome gave the demoness the antidote then left the room. She looked at the jewel. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Isis. She smiled and said "I wish to be half dog demon. So I can stay with Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Isis." Once she turned into a half demon. She changed into a blue kimono. Then she returned to the room and told everyone about her with.

Inuyasha and Kagome to adopt Shippo. Four days later Isis is all better. Then two months later Inuyasha and Kagome became mates. On the same night Sesshomaru and Isis became mates. Four months later Isis had a boy named Sefu. Sefu has silver hair, golden brown eyes, and his father's and mother's markings. Then two months later Kagome had a girl named Yasha. Yasha has black hair with streaks of silvery white and gold eyes. Sefu grew up to be 5'8'' and knows how to wield Tokesaiga and Tenseiga. Yasha grew up to be 5'6'' and knows how to wield Tetsusaiga. Shippo also grew to 5'6'' and lives on his own. Sefu and Yasha are sixteen and live in the castle. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rule over and patrol the western lands together. The family of demons loved together happily.

**The End!

* * *

**

Well that's that for What Would Happen If? Coming soon is Inuyasha's Career 2 Sesshomaru's Return. 


End file.
